The Next Step Forward
by Ranma-Masaki
Summary: First part of a book following Tenchi as he starts to take the next step in his life. Set after the end of GXP and using elements of the third OVA series please R&R Thx.
1. Victory Is Only The Beginning

**The Next Step Forward**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" And "Tenchi Muyo! GXP " And all related characters, names, etc. Are ©1992-2004 AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This Story is set after the Tenchi Muyo! GXP series and it is base around the new OVA series. Also parings will be Ayeka + Tenchi + Ryoko. As I strongly believe that is what Masaki Kajishima has planned in the OVA. I don't know about the over girls but i truly believe that at lease both Ryoko and Ayeka will end up with Tenchi. Hell if Azusa can have two Wives why not Tenchi. And not forgetting Seina Yamada's eight Wives!!! Poor boy hehe.  
  
Anyway on with the story. Chapter 1 Victory Is Only The Beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a valley deep in the mountains of Okayama sits the Masaki shrine along with the Masaki House that once resided in Okayama but some how made it's way to the spot it know sits beside the lake at the bottom of the valley. But to anybody visiting the shrine would not know that this was the home to some of the most powerful beings in the known Galaxy. One of these beings is Tenchi Masaki, A couple of years ago he thought he was a normal high school kid but that ended one summer then everything changed.  
But you already know what happened so lets move forward.  
  
Tenchi stood in the middle of a clearing in the forest that covers the nearby hills. With brokken in one hand he scanned the area for any sign's of movement. Time seemed to stand still and the forest was quiet. All of a studded there was a rustle of leaves behind him. Quickly he turned to meet the on coming attack. The sound of wood meeting wood echoed though the forest which made the bird's that were sitting in the tree's to take flight.  
  
Tenchi jumped back from his attacker a young man in who looked in his midi twenties who had long black hair tried back in to a pony tail that ran to the middle of his back. With out hesitating he leaped forward to attack at the same time his attacker took to the tree's Tenchi soon followed. They leaped from branch to branch every now and again they would come to blows. Finally they reached a different clearing in it sat a large tree which was in circle by a small pond. This is the holy tree of the Masaki shrine otherwise known as Funaho.   
  
Both were breathing heavy and standing opposite each other, Both seemed to be waiting to see who would make the first move. It was Tenchi who made the first move by launching himself in to the air then coming down on top of his target. But the attacker leaped to one side to avoided the attack. Tenchi's wooden sword smashed in to the ground. He didn't have time to think as he ducked the incoming attack. Unseen by the attacker he had grabbed a handful of dirt which he chucked in to the attacker's face. As his attacker stubbed back and tried to remove the dirt from his face and eye's Tenchi raised his brokken up and knocked it out of the other man's hands the sword landed some feet behind him. He then stood his ground with the brokken pointed at the attacker.  
  
"Do you surrender?" Asked Tenchi to the man standing before him. "Yes you have won" Tenchi let out a sigh and lowered his brokken but also keeping an eye on the man before him. "Tenchi, Today you have finally beaten me. You have come fair in your training in the passed year".  
  
Tenchi looked at the man before him, The man who he called Grandpa but on this day he didn't look like the man known as Katsuhito Masaki, The man before him was the great warrior Yosho Masaki Jurai. Not long ago he had revealed his true form to him soon the other's who lived with the young Masaki had learn of this as well.   
  
"Thank you Grandpa" Tenchi bowed to his grandfather / sensei. He then watch as he changed back in to the former form of the old priest known as Katsuhito.  
  
"Now off with you it's time you went to the shrine and help Ayeka sweep up" Katsuhito spoke in a tone of authority. "Yes Grandpa" With that the young Masaki turned and ran towards the shrine.   
  
Katsuhito watched him leave. Behind him a woman appeared "He has become a very skilled sword's man" Katsuhito turned towards the woman and smiled and at the same time dropping his disguise. the woman walked up to him and gave him a loving hug "I believe it is time"   
  
"You really think so?" He nodded to her "You know that girls will not be happy as they can't go with him" Yosho looked at his wife Airi Masaki who just happened to be not only chairwoman of the Galaxy Police Academy but Tenchi's grandmother but no-one would address her by that title or they would fell her rage!  
  
"They will have to learn to live with out him for a time"   
"Very well i will make the arrangements" With that she gave him a very passively kiss on his lips then teleported away.  
  
Yosho turned to face the tree Funaho "Now we will see what your future is heading Tenchi"  
  
Funaho shot lights down in to the pond in reply. "You think so as well? Well lets sit back and see what happens"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun danced though the tree's over looking the Masaki shrine buildings. Alone figure can be seen sweeping slowly in the grounds of the shrine. It was a young woman with dark purple hair which was styled into twin pony tails which reached almost down to the ground. Her name is Ayeka Masaki Jurai and also happens to be the first princess of Jurai.  
She hum a unnamed tune as she sweep the path that lead from the steps towards the main shrine building. She suddenly looked up as she heard someone making the way the steps.  
  
Her heart started to beat faster as she landed eye's on her heart's desire other wise known as Tenchi.   
  
"Good afternoon Lord Tenchi. How was training with my brother go today?" She bowed as she greeting him.   
  
"Good afternoon to you too Lady Ayeka, It maybe hard to believe but i finally beat Grandpa, Who would of belive it! Ha!Ha!" Tenchi laugh nervously and at the same time scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Never mind maybe next.......WHAT!!!" She dropped her broom in shock at what Tenchi had just said to her. It was the first time since she had come to live in the same house as him that she had ever known Tenchi to beat her brother.  
  
Tenchi was then tackle by her in a hug that could easily rival that of Ayeka's mother's bone crushing hugs.  
  
"Umph.....Help!.....Can't......Breath!.....Ayeka!....." Tenchi struggled for air.  
Ayeka leap back "Forgive me Lord Tenchi. I didn't mean to over react, I guest i was overjoyed by your victory" She turned to hide the red blush that had append on her face.  
  
"That's aright i guest it was some what of a shock to me as well. If you are ok to finish her i will go start at the other end" With that he walked of towards the other end of the shrine. Along the way he picked up a broom.  
  
"Very well Lord Tenchi" replied Ayeka before he had walked off. She let out a sigh before going back to sweeping.  
  
Tenchi was not stupid he knew how all the girls felt about him especially Ayeka & Ryoko. He tried not to get to close to ever one of them in fear of the what other one might do if when they had find out.   
  
His mind wondered back to the fight earlier with his Grandpa. He replayed every move in his head. He still couldn't believe he had won. He shock his head in disbelief as he though about it then went back to his weeping duties.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was setting late in the afternoon other the Masaki house. Laying down on top of the roof was a very beautiful blue/green spiked hair woman. who in one hand held a bottle containing saki. Her name is of course Ryoko Hakubi the former space pirate who at this time was sitting up and looking over the lake as she drank. Her ears pick up the sound of two people approaching from the steps leading up to the shrine. A smiled appeared on her face. She knew who was coming so she teleported away.   
  
Tenchi and Ayeka were just talking about this and that when Ayeka notice he had stopped. Tenchi closed his eyes then opened them a called out. "Ryoko! I know were you are so come out!" Ryoko appeared just in front of him with her hands behind her back.  
  
"Tenchi you party pooper i was only going to have some fun! You don't know how boring it is round here with out you. Hey i know let's dump the princess here and go off and have some fun on are own" She walked up to him and removed on hand from her back then started to make little circles on his chest.  
  
"Miss Ryoko i must assist you stop that right now! Lord Tenchi has no interest in a woman like you!" Ayeka commanded to her rival.  
  
"And what do you planned to do princess!" Tenchi dislodge himself from Ryoko. He could tell a fight was coming as he watch Ayeka's logs appear and as Ryoko formed a ball of orange energy in one hand but still had the other one behind her back.  
  
"Stop! right now!" Tenchi shouted. Thankfully both girls backed down when Tenchi spoke. "Can't you two go one day with out fighting?" They both lowered there heads. "Ryoko what have you got in your hand?" Ryoko broth round the had she had hiding behind her back. In it was a water balloon. "And just who was that for!" Questioned Ayeka. "Well you of course!"   
  
"How could you be so childish!" Tenchi sighed.  
  
[here we go again] Thought Tenchi as he watched the pair trade insulates they stop when they head a voice call out to them.  
  
"Ryoko Ayeka,Tenchi dinner is ready" The three turned round and looked towards the house. Here standing on the poach was a tall woman with short green hair, Her name was Noike Kamiki Jurai stepdaughter of Seto Kamiki Jurai otherwise known as devil princess of Jurai.   
  
All three made they way into the house Tenchi was surprise to see that everybody was there already. One side sat Washu Hakubi the greatest scientist in the galaxy. Next to her was officer Mihoshi Kuramitsu of the Galaxy Police, Then came his father Nobuyuki Masaki with his new wife Rea Masaki. This surprises Tenchi as it was rare his father came to visited this days. At one end of the table sat is Grandfather Katsuhito Masaki.  
  
Tenchi took his seat next to both Ayeka and Ryoko. Tenchi was about to ask what was everybody doing here when Noike rendered from the kitchen with two plate's loaded with food.  
  
One of which had smoked fish the other had pickles on. Following her was a small girl with blue/black spiky hair she also had brown hair all over her body. From looking at her you couldn't tell that this was Ryo-Ohki the most feared space ship in the galaxy.   
  
She was of course carrying a plate of carrots!. The final person to enter was Sasami Masaki Jurai and second princess of Jurai also sister to Ayeka and Yosho/Katsuhito. She was carrying a large pot with rice in it.  
  
Soon everybody was seated. Mihoshi started to reached for a pickle but had her hand slapped by Noike. "Ouch!" cried Mihoshi.   
  
"YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT LORD YOSHO WISH'S TO SPEAK BEFORE WE EAT!" Shouted Noike right at poor Mihoshi. Everybody else had got used to Noike's outburst at the GP officer. They put it down to the time they were partners in the GP.  
  
Tenchi's Grandpa cleared is throat before speaking. "Today Tenchi took the next step in this training" He looked round to check that everybody was listing which they were. "He has finally beating me in combat"   
  
The was a lot of gasps around the table. "Don't be to surprise we all know what power he holds. In light of this i have decided that he is ready to go test his skills. That why arrangements are being made by my lovely wife Airi, For Tenchi to take part in the Galactic Martial Arts Contest which is been held this year on Jurai"  
  
Everybody tried to reply at the same time. "QUIET!" shouted Noike. "Thank you Noike" She nodded back to him "Now i know you all have questions but lets save them for later as the food is getting cold"   
  
Everybody agree and started to eat expect two people one was Tenchi who was a little shocked at what his Grandfather had just said the other was Ryoko, Who had a sad look about her. Ayeka notice them both and decide to speak. "You know that my mother was the winner of the woman's division for 15 years in a row. She even entered the men's division in disguise and won!"   
  
Sasami giggled before speaking "I remember Mommy showing me the picture's, She looked funny!" Every laughs at the thought of Misaki dressed up as a man.  
  
"And i too won 6 years in a row as well before i stopped" Said Ayeka proudly.   
  
Rea spoke "So why did you stop?" Ayeka looked down before replying. "After my sixth win i had decided to go looking for my brother" Rea nodded in understanding why.  
  
"So why don't you enter this year Ayeka?" Said Sasami happily  
  
"Why what a great idea! That way i can show Lord Tenchi the wonder's of Jurai! Just the two of us" When Ryoko heard this she spoke up.  
  
"No way princess! If your going to go, then so am I! And i will take your title from you princess!"  
  
"Bring it on, you space hussy!" Both Ayeka and Ryoko where glaring at each other, Over Tenchi's head. Before the two could trade more insults Yosho intervene.  
  
"Nearer one of you will going, Only Tenchi, You two are staying here on Earth with the rest of us!" Said Yosho .  
  
The girls were about to protest but he rest his hand. "No buts Tenchi needs to have no disruptions while he is there" He turned is attention back to Tenchi. "Now Tenchi, I know the though of you leaving Earth is not appealing for you at this time, But you will only be gone for about a month, And i believe the girls can live with out you for that period of time."   
  
Tenchi nodded "I guest it will do no harm beaning away from the family for sometime. And it will help me understand more on what is out there"   
  
[ _Not to say give me some quiet time alone for a change_. ] Thought Tenchi.  
  
"Very well then, Now that's settle lets finish eating!" Everybody enjoyed the meal very much, And of course Ryoko & Ayeka fought other the food as always. After the meal Nobuyuki and Rea said there good byes to everybody before leaving for there apartment in the city.  
  
Washu disappeared in to her lab back to what ever experiment she was working on at the time. Noike along with Mihoshi took the blows back to the kitchen to wash them up. But soon Mihoshi was kicked out for breaking a blow.   
  
As for Sasami and Ryo-ohki they took off towards the Onsen. They always went in straight after dinner as later on the older girls always went there to drink saki and talk all way in to the night.   
  
Tenchi had gone outside with his Grandpa to talk about the up and coming trip. Mean time Ayeka and Ryoko were sitting down watching the TV. A couple of minutes passed before Ayeka spoke.  
  
"Ryoko" called Ayeka " Humm?" Repleid Ryoko who had her eye's locked on to the TV. "You seemed to be upset when my brother said he had entered Tenchi in the Galactic Martial Arts Contest ." Ryoko sat up a bit and looked at the princess sitting across from her. "To be honest i thought he was trying to take Tenchi away from me, By sending him to Jurai" Ayeka smiled and shook her head. "Ryoko some times you amaze me" Ryoko give her a questioning look.  
  
"My dear Ryoko, Why do you still think Jurai is out to get you. You and I know very well that you have been cleared of everything that Kagato made you do."   
  
Ryoko sighed before replying "I know that Ayeka, But i can't shake the feeling that i am the most hated person in the galaxy! Do you have any idea how that feels!"   
  
"No i do not. But in time other's will learn that you are not the demon of Jurai, But Ryoko Hakubi, As i have come to realize." Ryoko looked right at the princess and gave a small smile then she said "Thank you" Ayeka smile back and gave a small head nod. Then Ryoko broke out laughing.  
  
"What in the world is so funny!" Demanded Ayeka. "Us!" came Ryoko's reply. Ayeka gave a confused look. "Here we are having a serous talk instead of bitting each other's head's off" Ayeka's eye's widen before she started to giggle which started Ryoko off again. Tenchi pick this time to came back inside after talking with his Grandpa. When he came to the pair of giggling girls he lifted an eye brow before head up to his room. His last thought which was [ _That's rare to watch those two getting along, I just hope its not a one off _]   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Of Chapter 1   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Road To Jurai

The Next Step Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" And "Tenchi Muyo! GXP " And all related characters, names, etc. Are ©1992-2004 AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 2 The Road To Jurai  
  
A couple of days have passed in the Masaki household after Katsuhito had announced that Tenchi was to enter the Galactic Martial Arts Contest held on Jurai. Most of Tenchi's time had been spent training, Even harder than normal. In fact he had not attend to the fields in the last couple of days. Noike had been taking care of fields for him.  
  
Katsuhito watched as his grandson practise his flighting stands. He eye each movement, Watching out for any imperfections in his movements.  
  
He soon ordered Tenchi to stop.  
  
"Very good Tenchi, Not one mistake that time" Said Katsuhito as he tossed Tenchi a water bottle. Tenchi catches the bottle and took a quick mouth full of water before replying.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa, I have a good Teacher" He gave the older Masaki a small smile.  
"I think i am ready for the tournament"  
  
"So you think your ready?" Tenchi gave a slow nod in reply.  
  
Katsuhito looked at him over his glasses.  
  
"Your be lucky to have any strength left before the Contest" With that he walked away leaving a confused Tenchi behind.  
  
(_What did he mean by that?_) Was Tenchi's last thought before giving chase after his Grandfather.  
  
Seto Kamiki Jurai, Better known as the 'Devil Princess Of Jurai' sat a board her tree ship 'Mikagami'  
  
Next to her stood Minaho Masaki daughter to Yosho and Airi and also Seto's intelligence officer.  
On her other side stands Hirata Kanemitsu, One of Yosho's oldest friend and a commander of the 7th Juraian fleet.  
  
In front of them is a large screen, On it was Airi.  
  
"So have you found a ship for transporting the boy to Jurai yet?" Asked Seto as she flick her fan in front of her face.  
  
"Yes, Lady Seto. I have choosing 'That' ship and its crew for the job, They are on there way now as we speak to pick him up" Replied Airi from the video screen.  
  
"Good, I have made the preparations for his arrival." Seto flicked her fan back to show one of her devilish smiles.  
  
"How did Azusa react when you informed him that Tenchi would be staying with them?" Airi was also smiling by this time.  
  
"You know little Azusa, He was not happy at all. He even said that if that 'boy' sat foot on Jurai he would personally dell with him"  
  
"What did Misaki and Funaho say about this?" Asked Airi who was leaning closer to the screen.  
  
"Both Funaho and Misaki said that they were going to leave him and go live with Ayeka and Sasami on Earth, If he ever laid a hand on him. Poor little Azusa, You should of seen his face it was priceless!"  
  
Seto then broke out in to a devilish laugh as did Airi. Minaho couldn't help but break in to giggles at the thought of her Grandfather's face after hearing that his wife's were going to leave him if he did anything to her nephew.  
  
Hirata meantime was wondering how one most powerful men became so weak when it came to women.  
  
"Speaking of Azusa i have a message from my Husband to his Father, Could be so kind to pass it on to him"  
  
"Very well, Send it when ready" Said Seto as she sat upright.  
  
"Sending now" called Airi as she pressed a button on her desk.  
  
A small screen pop up next to Seto. She watched as text as it appeared on the screen.  
  
"Oh my how Interesting" Seto said as she read what was on the screen.  
  
"May i inquirer as to what is so interesting Lady Seto?" Ask Hirata as he tried to look at what was on the screen.  
  
"The Galactic Martial Arts Contest just got even more Interesting" Seto then broke out into a high pitch laugh.  
  
A week soon passed on Earth, And it was the day before Tenchi was schedule to leave for Jurai. He had spent most of his time training but today the girls had insisted that he spent time with them. Both Ryoko and Ayeka wanted to spend time alone with Tenchi but Washu Mihoshi as well as Sasami and Noike also wanted to spend time with him. Tenchi could see that there was trouble brewing so he stepped in and suggested a picnic.  
  
So we find Tenchi and the girls sitting on top of a hillside over looking the Lake. Sitting down on a large rug. Tenchi was flaked as always by Ayeka and Ryoko who were taking turns to feed him. Normally when they tried to do this they would fight each other as to who feed him but this time they were not. Tenchi hated to admit it, But being waited on by two beautiful women was a very nice feeling indeed.  
  
"So Tenchi are you looking forward to your trip to Jurai?" Asked Noike as she severed out food from a basket.  
  
"To be honest i haven't really thought about it much." replied Tenchi  
  
"Don't worry Tenchi! You will love Jurai, There's so much to see and do!"  
  
"Sasami is right Lord Tenchi, I believe you will find your visited will help you learn more about what it means to be a member of the Royal house of Jurai" Said Ayeka as she offed him a bit of fish.  
  
"That's right Tenchi you will see what a bunch of stuck-up Royal stiffs Ayeka's Family really is!"  
  
"Miss Ryoko! How dare you speak about my Family that way!"  
  
"Oh your just angry cos you know it to be true, Ayeka." Replied Ryoko.  
  
"Put a stock in it Ryoko, Or i might just tell Seto about what you said" Washu gave Ryoko a look that said that she meant it. Ryoko got the message and found that the Saki bottle she had was much more interesting than fighting with Ayeka.  
  
"Well, Ladies Misaki & Funaho will make you welcome, But as for Lord Azusa that is a different matter, We know that Tenchi is not this favourite person in the Galaxy" Commented Washu.  
  
"I am afraid Miss Washu is right Lord Tenchi. My Father may not be too please to see you" Said Ayeka.  
  
Washu shot Ayeka dirty look but didn't say anything about Ayeka not calling her 'Little' Washu. It seemed that Ayeka was the only one who could get away with not calling her by that name. Maybe it was because Ayeka reminded her of Lady Seto in some way.  
  
"Daddy's just upset that we wanted to stay here with Tenchi then go home with him" Came Sasami's reply to what Ayeka said.  
  
Everybody thought back to that day when Azusa had come for his daughters.  
  
"Do you think he's mad at Tenchi because of me? I didn't mean to knock Seiryo in to the lake" Asked Mihoshi who was chewing on a piece of meat.  
  
"I don't think that's the reason Mihoshi" Said Tenchi.  
  
"Well lets hurry up and eat this food before it goes cold" Said Noike.  
  
Everybody agreed and carried on enjoying the meal.  
  
A couple of hours later the sun had started to set behind the hills. Sasami Mihoshi and Ryo-ohki were all sitting round the rug playing cards. While Washu and Noike were chanting about this and that.  
  
A little way away from them sat Tenchi with both Ryoko and Ayeka sitting ether side of him. They were all watching the sun setting over the valley. The last rays of sunlight danced between the tree's and combined with the early evening mist that was now rising from the lake's surface give the valley a magical eeriness.  
  
"It's hard to think that tomorrow i will be leaving all this behind" said Tenchi as he took in the view in front of him for the last time.  
  
Never girl said anything both were lost in there own thought's.  
  
"I know this will be a waist of time, but will you two promise me that will behave your selfs. And not get into trouble while i am away" Tenchi gave the both of them a quick look as he spoke.  
  
"Yes, Tenchi we promise" They both Ryoko and Ayeka replied at the same time. They the both looked over to each over and nodded.  
  
For some reason Tenchi couldn't help but think they were not going to keep there promise.  
  
Next Day..............  
  
Everybody standing by the lake waiting for the ship to arrive to take Tenchi to Jurai.  
All the girls had giving him a leaving presents.  
  
Sasami made him a packed lunch. Washu give him a data pad with info on different types of Martial Arts he may come across at the Contest. Mihoshi give him one of her stuff toys for luck. As for Ayeka she give him a hand knitted sweater for the evenings on Jurai as it could get chilly at this time of year on Jurai. And Ryoko gave him a bottle of Saki which she said to be drunk when he wins the Contest.  
  
"It's gone way pass noon they are late" Said Noike to Katsuhito. He nodded in reply.  
  
"Tenchi i expect you to with hold your family's honour while you are away, Don't disappoint me."  
  
"You have my word Grandpa"  
  
"I wouldn't worry Yosho, I am shore Mother, and Funaho will keep a good eye on him, But as for Daddy...." Said Ayeka with a hint of worry when she mention her Father.  
  
"Don't worry Ayeka, Daddy wouldn't hurt Tenchi Mother would not allow it" Said Sasami.  
  
Before Ayeka could reply Ryo-ohki who was sitting on top of Sasami's head jumped off and ran to the end of the pier and started to meow up towards the sky.  
  
"What's wrong Ryo-ohki?" Ask Sasami.  
  
Ayeka notice Ryoko also had her eyes fix on the sky.  
  
There was a rumble like thunder came from the sky that echoed around the valley. Everybody looked up to see a subspace rift open and a ship descend from it. All eyes were on the ship which they all knew very well.  
  
"That's........ Seina's ship! The Kamidake II!" Said a surprised Tenchi.  
  
"So you could feel your sister Fuku couldn't you Ryo-ohki" Said Sasami as she ruffled Ryo's hair.  
  
The ship came to a stop over the lake. Minutes later there standing on the pier in front of them was Seina and 4 of his 8 wife's and of course Fuku who had jumped from Neiju's arms to greet Ryo-ohki. While this was going on everybody else was greeting each other.  
  
Amane had to deal with Mihoshi crying all over her.  
  
"Get of me Mihoshi!" Said Amane as she tried to wiggle out of Mihoshi's gasp.  
  
"But i miss you Amane!!" Cried Mihoshi.  
  
"Hey Noike! get her off me!" Called Amane.  
  
While this was going on Ayeka asking Kiriko how she was getting on with Mizuki her second genataion Tree.  
  
Neiju and Sasami were giggling at Ryo-ohki and Fuku playing as Washu took readings from the par of cabbits.  
  
As for the Two Ryoko's well they just stood back and watched as Noike was telling off poor Mihoshi.  
  
"I hate to break up everybody's fun, But i do believe it is time you departed"  
  
"Yes Lord Katsuhito is right, It's time we left" Said Kiriko  
  
At this news there was sad faces on the Masaki house hold girls.  
  
Tenchi was about to pick up his bags when Seina offered to help.  
  
"Please let me get that for you Tenchi" Said Seina as he pick up one of Tenchi's bags and started to walk towards the ship. Unlucky for him he faild to notice one of the planks on the walkway had come lose. With in seconds he tripped and fell head first in to the lake.  
  
"Seina!!" Came the cry from his wife's as they watched him fall in.  
He surface moments later.  
  
"Same old Seina" commented Tenchi. Which made everybody giggle.  
  
Soon Tenchi was the only one who hand not boarded yet.  
  
"Well, I guest this is it. Wish me luck"  
  
"Tenchi you don't need any luck, Your going to kick there asses from one side of Jurai to the other and back again!" Said Ryoko who had he fist waving in the air .  
  
"I don't think he was talking about the contest Ryoko" Ayeka said in a neutral tone.  
Ryoko looked back with a blank expression.  
  
"I think he means are Father" whispered Sasami.  
  
"Oh" Replied Ryoko  
(_Yup he needs all the luck he can get when it comes to old Azusa _) Thought Ryoko.  
  
"Good bye everybody see you when i come back" Waved Tenchi as he started to teleport on board the ship. Soon started to take off from the lake. The girls ran to the end of the pier.  
  
"Good bye Lord Tenchi" Wave Ayeka  
  
"Kick Ass Tenchi Daring" Called Ryoko  
  
"Say hi to Mommy for me Tenchi!" shouted Sasami as Ryo-ohki meowed.  
  
" Amane!! come back soon!!" said a crying Mihoshi.  
  
On board the Kamidake II Tenchi watched as the house and the girls disappeared slowly from view from the screen in front of him. He was in the main flight deck with Seina and his wife's, Kiriko Amane Ryoko Neiju and the other four who had stayed aboard who's names are Hakuren Karen Suiren and Gyokuren, working at there assigned control stations.  
  
( _How can one person with so much bad luck be blest with eight wife's? Seina you have more luck then any other man on Earth!_)  
  
He's thought's return to the screen as he watched Earth disappeared in to a blue dot.  
  
(_Well, Tenchi your on your way, I wonder what's going to happen to me now!_)  
  
Hope you enjoyed that chapter, Next one will deal with Tenchi arriving on Jurai and what are Ryoko and Ayeka up to? And what plans does both Seto and Azusa have for the young prince?  
  
Please Please review thank you!  
  



End file.
